User talk:Amandelen
Past conversations: 1 2 3 175.142.95.34 A user on this IP is making random edits on pages including deleting good lyrics. TooPointOhh (talk) 05:01, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi ! I blocked them for 3 days. I think it's a litle severe but as the Wiki grow, it becomes harder and takes too much time to watch and revert edits. (And I'm bit tired of vandalism to be honest). Tell me if I should have done otherwise... Have a good day ! Rachinaf (talk) 07:07, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Constellation corrections I think you added Constellation recently. I was wondering if you could listen carefully to hear whether Len is singing mabataku ... egaita as you have written or mabataku ... kaita here and here. I think it's the latter, but I'd like someone to confirm before I make any changes. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry ... actually another one ... I think it says matataku rather than mabataku. This one is harder to tell, especially with a Vocaloid, but I can hear three aspirations ...t...t...k... whereas b'' isn't aspirated. What do you think? Thanks for confirming ''kaita. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:49, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your help. There were a couple of other corrections which I just made. The ones I asked you about were a bit tricky for me to hear so I wanted an independent opinion in case I was wrong. I also translated it--took me a few days, some lines were a bit tricky. I like the folksy style of that song. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:42, July 26, 2016 (UTC) RazuriP I think RazuriP is actually LazuriP. He/she wrote his/her name on this video (around 0:09) and this video (around 0:20) as "LazuriP" and his/her twitter name is elazuri. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:42, July 28, 2016 (UTC) SoundCloud links Hey Amandelen! I would just like to ask you this: does this wiki also accept official SoundClound tracks of Vocaloid songs in articles, like those who have been uploaded by the real producers themselves? Please let me know soon. Thank you! Pinkgirl234 talk page 01:07, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! ^.^ :Also, I see you guys would rely on Hazuki no Yume for English translations on certain songs. But do you know Despair Media? The person who sometimes works on translating Masa's songs in English? If yes, then what is your perspective on his translation skills? Pinkgirl234 talk page 07:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks! :::Also for some reason, I find you cool. I mean I usually just browse this wiki for the sake of finding the meanings and lyrics of certain Vocaloid songs like a normal research would xD. But you? You're the type of person that makes me want to stick around this place for a bit as I try to help out contribute in a good manner even though I may not be active here at times. :::So yeah. Thanks. =) :::Pinkgirl234 talk page 13:25, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Copy and pasting lyrics Hey Amandelen. I have a question. Since I am fully aware that the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki is one of the sister wikis of Vocaloid Wiki. So um, to get straight to the point, despite this wiki and the Vocaloid Wiki having Manuals of Style that are a little different from each other, is it okay to copy lyrics of a Vocaloid song and paste it on an article in the Vocaloid Wiki. I know that the Vocaloid Wiki only accepts English translations only when the authors of the songs accept it but is it fine to copy lyrics of a Vocaloid song and paste it to the other wiki as well as not to forget including a Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki article under the External Links section of an article in the Vocaloid Wiki? I hope you get what I mean. Thanks for reading my message. 103.252.202.128 We have an unregistered user under the IP address "103.252.202.128" deleting items from a page. His/her revision has been undone accordingly. Rev diff: http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/＋♂?diff=prev&oldid=103486 TooPointOhh (talk) 05:20, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Today is your birthday, right? It is August 5th. So, uh, happy birthday! Coxal15 (talk) 14:10, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Oh is it? Happy Birthday!! Sorry I haven't been active much. I've started studying again and it's very full on ... I'll poke my head in as I can but hobbies have to take a back seat for a while. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:35, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday ! Sorry to be late ! Have a nice day ! =D Rachinaf (talk) 07:59, August 6, 2016 (UTC) シュガーレス・プリンセス Thanks a lot ! I'll continue making the page ! I was just struggling with 余裕, but it helps a lot ! Have a good day ! =D Rachinaf (talk) 12:51, August 10, 2016 (UTC) +IMPALE Just a heads up. The unregistered user under the Internet Protocol Address 172.58.201.43 had edited the page +IMPALE removing the censorship. I reversed the edit and left him a short message on his profile LINK TO MSG: User_talk:172.58.201.43#Censorship If anything else happens I will let you know. Nothing has happened as of yet, but I wanted to give you a head's up because we have had issues like this before which escalated more than it needed to... Warm Regards, Tyler Ahde (TooPointOhh (talk) 02:45, August 16, 2016 (UTC)) love Forgot to say happy birthday!! Much love from me and all of us on vocaloid Lyrics! TooPointOhh (talk) 03:08, August 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: RE: +IMPALE No Problem! I should not have used the word "orders". Need anything else, feel free to ask :D EDIT: Also I LOVE your new profile picture TooPointOhh (talk) 16:45, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Additional Information on Warning Templates Hi Amandelen, I'm sorry for bothering you during your absence. Feel free to take your time answering if you're busy. I've noticed that the Vocaloid Wiki allows additional information to be added on their questionable and explicit templates (on the LUVORATORRRRRY!, Mind Brand and Akujiki Musume Conchita pages for example) I think it'd be a good idea if we'd do the same since it's a better warning than just saying questionable or explicit. Someone might be fine with sexual lyrics but be uncomfortable when it comes gore or vice versa. The template also doesn't need to edited a lot to add this (we just need to add this template to this wiki, I believe) Thank you for reading this and good luck with your essay! Again, take your time answering if you're busy. ?Seramyu (talk) 22:31, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Additional Information on Warning Templates Hello. I will be adding the template (color) if needed. If not, I will just change the template a bit... LOL TooPointOhh (talk) 19:05, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Insisting on ignoring messages again When people get annoyed by Coxal15 and leave a polite message, once again she's responding by saying she will ignore all messages. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:58, August 25, 2016 (UTC) The issue is that we should work cooperatively, not against each other. Like she undid a change I made without leaving an explanation. Once I amended something she did, and she went and changed right it back, again with no explanation. There might be valid reasons for what she did, but she left nothing for people to understand her reasons. Now, when Seramyu messaged her about something, instead of communicating with Seramyu to resolve the matter, she adds a message on her profile to tell people that she's ignoring messages. I know she's done some work that others would find drudgery and we can be grateful for her contributions. But I'm sorry to say I'm disappointed with her recent behaviour since she's done this before. She really needs to take responsibility for her actions and explain her reasons when questioned, rather than telling people to sod off. ElectricRaichu (talk) 12:47, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Coxal still isn't listening to messages since she continues to make edits she was told were wrong/unnecessary and undoing edits without explanation. Seramyu (talk) 20:20, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Requests Hi ! This is a great idea, I totally agree, it would help both of us ! Don't hesitate to leave me requests, I don't mind doing a lot of them. =) I'm sorry but I'll have to let you apply it on your own, my computer is sick and I'm bringin to a reparator this afternoon, and I have no idea how much time it will take... So during (I think) at least 3-4 days, I will be able to come but not to make pages. I'm really sorry, but there's not much I can do about that... I hope your essay is going well ! I know you'll have a good grade ! =D Rachinaf (talk) 13:28, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi ! I wanted to apologize for not having been able to come for the past week, I didn't exepct that... Also, I'm very sorry to have to say that but I think I'll stop doing requests. Due to my studies, I won't be able to come on the Wikia as much as I did before, and I don't want to have to do requests everytime I come so. My next holydays are in December, I'll probably re-open them around that time. And as I know you don't enjoy doing too much requests either, maybe we should change into an "idea box"? People would still be able to suggest songs, but we wouldn't have to do them anymore if we don't want to. Sorry again for putting you through this. I still love the Wikia and doing pages, it's just I can't commit myself as much as I did before. Rachinaf (talk) 09:10, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi ! I'm going to be direct since we have both little time to spend here these days : I think we should totally close the request/suggestions page. It has got way bigger than what I expected when I suggested this idea. I don't feel like making request anymore and I think you feel the same way, so I think it would be better to just close. I don't this wikia to become a source of stress for you, it's supposed to be fun for everyone, and I must admit I've begun stressing about doing resquests too. Please let me know what you think, and have a good day ! Rachinaf (talk) 19:53, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Rounding view counts Hi, thanks for adding details about rounding view counts. I'm still getting too much spam though, for songs I'm deliberately or accidentally watching. I was wondering if we can change the rules as follows to both reduce spam and simplify them at the same time: *if a song has under 1000 views, then round to one digit, e.g., 8+, 70+, 600+ *if a song has 1000 views or more, then round to two digits, e.g., 5,400+, 230,000+, 1,900,000+ ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Got it i think (gotta try to remember 'more zeros' i have a bad memory so hopefully i don't forget too much, i'll try to re-edit some older pages too if someone hasn't already fixed that for me and the others) ~Raine The Featured Article Template Hello, I haven't been very active here, so this may seem like it's coming out of nowhere, but I would like to ask if I can use this template as a base for another one for a wiki. (I've been trying to build up that wiki these past few months, and there's close to no contributors and only one admin aside from myself. That's the main reason why I haven't been here, and I miss helping out. I plan to come back once that wiki is at some saving point.) I'll credit this wiki and link to this template as a reference. Thank you in advance, and have a nice day! Kotoritachi ~Talk?~ My blog 22:01, September 19, 2016 (UTC) (Forgot to respond earlier) Thank you so much for your fast response! I'll create the documentation and credit this wiki in it. I'm really excited about both this and the possibility that I can edit here regularly again. Have a nice day, and good luck with your exams! ^^ Kotoritachi ~Talk?~ My blog 21:20, September 20, 2016 (UTC) About French Hi ! I wanted to wish you good luck with your studies and exam ! Also this is maybe not appropriate on the Wikia, but I'm French, so if I can help you in any way, let me know, I'll gladly do it ! =D I should come a bit more often now that I'm more familiar with my new schedule. Next week, I'll have finished 2 of my 4 big presentation, that will leave more free time. Have a good day ! =D Rachinaf (talk) 16:13, September 20, 2016 (UTC) COXAL Coxal is making unnecessary edits again. He/she is rounding numbers from (example) 199,900 to 199,000 again. He/she just did this on Party Junkie TooPointOhh (talk) 22:51, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Two songs with same name Sorry I forgot what we do with existing songs when you add a new song with the same name. I know you name the new one TITLE/PRODUCER and add a disambiguation page, but do you rename the old song too? ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:56, September 30, 2016 (UTC) What I mean is, suppose there is a song "Heart" by Fred-P and you add another song called "Heart" by Jane-P, then you would name the new one "Heart/Jane-P". My question is, do you rename the existing song to "Heart/Fred-P"? The guidelines say "If two songs have the same title, the article should have the original title first, followed by a slash and then the producer name. ... both articles should be added to a disambiguation page." That's clear if (a) there are already two songs with the same name and you're adding a third (not very common), or (b) you happen to be adding two pages with the same name at the same time (extremely rare). It doesn't quite explain the most common situation where there is a song with a particular name and you're adding a new song with the same name. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:42, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind checking that everything is OK with "Pierce"? Here are the affected pages: *ピアス (Pierce)/ChouChou-P, renamed from ピアス (Pierce) *ピアス (Pierce)/atre, new song *Pierce (disambiguation) added *Pierce (redirect) changed to go to disambiguation page *ピアス (Pierce) redirect, page added by wikia changed to go to disambiguation page ElectricRaichu (talk) 06:20, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Some questions Hello, I want to ask some questions: #There are some cases that the songs are intended to be Japanese language, but only the Romaji lyrics shown, not the Japanese texts. Are they okay to make the articles anyway? #I want to make the article of "Asal Ngomong" by luzzy and haku (mohax_2000?). There are lots of Japanese words are mentioned, even the well-known Japanese brands like Mitsubishi, Daihatsu, and Toyota. Is that okay to make the articles anyway? That's all I ask. Regards. mahalisyarifuddin talk 09:47, October 2, 2016 (UTC) 103.196.137.198 Anon on the ip above deleted both the kana and English lyrics on Always Be ^o^ I reversed the edit. I cannot contact them as I have school. Regards, TooPointOhh (talk) 12:20, October 5, 2016 (UTC) 103.196.139.202 deleted lyrics in the same way. We used to see this a while back. I hope it's not going to start happening too frequently ... :( ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:53, October 6, 2016 (UTC) 103.196.139.202 Bringing this situation to your attention. Quote from Rachinaf's Usertalk page. *Header* (Vandalism) 103.196.139.202 should probably be blocked/banned from making edits RainySkye (talk) 05:42, October 11, 2016 (UTC) This is not the first time he/she has done this... This was also done on the pages 嗚呼、素晴らしきニャン生 (Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei) and おこちゃま戦争 (Okochama Sensou) as well as Always Be ^o^ today. TooPointOhh (talk) 22:17, October 11, 2016 (UTC) 5.46.29.96 User on the Internet Protocol address 5.46.29.96 deleted the english lyrics on the page World is Mine (that is the redirect link as I do not have time to grab the kana) for no reason. I reverted the edit. I will also be warning the anon user. EDIT: I warned the anon. I also made this blog post if you would like to link to or post it somewhere. The post is about the vandalism. Blog Post: Vandalism Best Regards, Tyler (Talk) 23:59, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Kotoa redirect I added CYBER SOLDIER and created a category and redirect for the producer Kotoa, but when I bring up the CYBER SOLDIER page, it doesn't seem to recognize the link to Kotoa. I'm not sure what's wrong. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:55, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I have seen that not many admins on this site (if any besides you and Rachinaf) come online. I was wondering if you were looking for admins or moderators. I don't need to be a burocrat but I would like to be AT LEAST moderator because I love helping out and restoring/editing pages! Best Regards, Tyler (Talk) 17:34, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Unrelated images Hi Amandelen, I don't think you've noticed, so I thought I would mention it here (sorry if you did notice though). This user uploaded a bunch of to this wiki. They should probably be removed since they won't be used on articles. Seramyu (talk) 19:20, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Re Adminship Hello. First, if you cannot contact NasuHime, you can contact the Community Admins and they will do what you need. Second, yes I would like to be updated with progress. Thank you for looking into it! Best Regards, Tyler (Talk) 21:45, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Request for Adminship Hi ! I think it's a good idea to get more admins ! Unfortunately, my studies have become way more time-consuming than what I expected, and the wikia has gotten so big ! Tell me if you need anything, I still pass sometimes. Rachinaf (talk) 15:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC) RfA Posted the thread on the forums. Thread:52919 I will be forwarding this message to Rachinaf in case you don't see it. Tyler (Talk) 20:12, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Romaji Titles Standard and A Request Hey Amandelen. Good evening and today I would just like to ask you about something. So today, I was editing the article Breaking Things Into Pieces when I noticed something: the romaji translation of the song title is what Kikuo also used for the song in his official YouTube video. But when I noticed the article of the song in Vocaloid Wiki, the romaji translation written in the infobox was actually Mono wo Parapara Kowasu and not Mono wo parapara kowasu. So I am just wondering: in this wiki, are we supposed to go by the official romaji translation written by the producers or it doesn't matter if we capitalize the first letter of almost every romaji word in the song title? Also, may I rename the Breaking Things Into Pieces article here? The correct romaji translation is actually Mono wo parapara kowasu, not Mono o parapara kowasu. achievement points Hi, it's not a super big deal, and idk if it's affected anyone else, but i think my achievement points are frozen even after making pages? (The badges still work for me though for the most part)~Raine Actually it's already been like that for a few days, I just didn't point it out til now, sorry >_>; But it might just be a wiki issue overall, IDK if other wikias are having similar problems.~Raine wip template Minor spelling error but I just noticed the WIP template says work in "Progess" rather than "Prog'r'''ess" ~Raine Dontsuugai no Musume I listened to it several times but her tuning is so bad, many of the consonants are distorted. I agree it doesn't sound like ''bonnoo, more like h'' or ''b or nothing + o'' + ''b or mb or p'' or ''mp or pp + a'' or ''ai. Funny, I guess that includes oppai. 煩悩 comes up as ぼんのう "worldy desires" in Rikaichan and it lists only nou and nayamu (and derivatives) as readingsfor 悩. Sometimes lyricists substitute a different word in the written lyrics to the one spoken to shade the meaning and forget or neglect to put the spoken word in ruby text. If so, it's anyone's guess what IA is singing here but you could say that there is a relationship betwen 煩悩 and oppai. Sorry I can't be more helpful. Maybe just put bonnou in the romaji with a footnote saying that the exact word sung is unclear. Also a bit unclear but I think she sings 決め事 as kimegoto, which is probably a made up word to rhyme with himegoto and also occurs as 決めごと earlier. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:02, November 4, 2016 (UTC) A question Hey Amandelen. I may not be active in here much but...is it okay if I ask you this? How is my way of editing in this wiki for you? Is it fine? Is there anything I need to improve? When I sometimes edit here, I seem to notice quite a few flaws in me. Redirect the image Hello. Could you please redirect the image from File:Erase The World's Color.png to File:VOCALO.ID 4.png? I am going to make some articles from this album. Thank you. mahalisyarifuddin talk 08:41, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Greetings, Amenden! Thank you for the answer. You helped motivate me to be in this wiki more. No need to apologize for the long reply. It's fine with me, really. At least you gave an honest answer. In fact, I try to do everything in a single edit. That's what I learned from contributing in the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki: Try to do make changes to an article in a single edit so that others won't think you are making edits for the sake of earning badges. Anyway, once again. Thank you and have a good day. :) Uploading images ... Shina asks that you delete any images for them because they doesn't understand how to do it--the UI is in English after all. They also ask (I think) for you let them know if any more issues arise because of their misunderstanding of any rules. BTW I think your Japanese was confusing when you said "大丈夫です。あなたは困りません。心配しないでください。" That can be taken to mean, "there's nothing wrong with what you've done, nothing is troubling you, so please don't worry". However, I think Shina understood that you mean not to upload images for personal use and is asking you to delete them since they don't know how to do it. Regarding uploading personal images, I've noticed a lot of people have problems with this. If I remember correctly, you deleted an image I uploaded when I first joined. I think when someone joins this wiki, it actually asks you to upload an image, so it's very confusing when you're then told it's against the rules. I'm not sure how easy it is, but is there a way to have a look at what a new user's personal page looks like? If it asks you to upload an image, it needs to be addressed. If it's a general Wikia thing, then either we get Wikia to change (which I would guess is near impossible), change the rules to agree with typical Wikia practice, or accept that every new user has to be asked to move their image to photobucket. Also, I think we can improve the image guidelines. They seem a bit complicated. Would you like me to have a go? Thirdly, I'm not sure what harm there is in people uploading an image or two for their user page. If the rule against hosting images directly on Wikia is because of copyright, then most of the images on this wiki (disclaimer: my unprofessional opinion only--I'm not incriminating Wikia) are dubious. I only upload images where the artist has explicitly licenced its use. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:42, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Shina is asking whether they can use an image that's already used on another page. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:37, November 6, 2016 (UTC) PS I think they mean like a song illustration, can someone use it for their profile page. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:08, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello hello uh Coxal15's been removing official captions on songs I've edited? Ikanaide has its still, so is that changed or is this vandalism? Thanks! x . x Wintear (talk) 07:55, November 9, 2016 (UTC) : O Oooh okie-dokie thanks for responding! Wintear (talk) 05:50, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Bedankt voor het maken van de pagina's :D. Ik heb nogal ruzie met Vocaloid Wikia, daarom ben ik blij dat hier alles smooth gaat. Wat is het heerlijk om een normale community zoals deze te hebben. Als het zover is mag je van mij ook wel de andere twee nummers op het album aan een pagina helpen, aangezien ik hier zelf niet heel goed in ben. Wikia editor is net Chinees voor mij. LayetriP (talk) 19:06, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Anon Another anon deleted lyrics -- on phone so cannot get IP. They edited World is Mine Tyler (Talk) 21:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Pinyin Hey! I have a question about Pinyin- if I were to transfer over song pages from the Vocaloid Wiki, does the Pinyin need to have accents, or can it go without? Thanks! CCyclone (talk) 05:06, November 14, 2016 (UTC)CCyclone Re: RE.SET Oh, not at all! xD Don't even worry about it- I didn't think there'd be one since I thought the Korean hangul title came before the English// but hey, no worries! Thanks for letting me know. CCyclone (talk) 04:35, November 20, 2016 (UTC)CCyclone Vandalism Report User:Crooz0453 erased both the Piyin and English translation for The B♥chy Idol (seen here. I've undone these edits already, but I figured I'd alert you. Shimazu Sumiko (talk) 19:54, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I notified the user why their edit was undone. User_talk:Crooz0453#B♥chy_Idol Re: One who wishes on stars Ahh yes I saw that one! I was thinking about doing it whenever I had spare time-- I love Vocaloid Studio// they have the cutest animations! > v < CCyclone (talk) 02:40, November 26, 2016 (UTC)CCyclone : Lol I think you might be right, then-- it was written under the last convo we had so I figured it was you xDDD Oops! CCyclone (talk) 01:28, November 28, 2016 (UTC)CCyclone innisfree I added a song by innisfree so I created a category. I also made links to the (as yet non-existent) redirect page on other songs where she was the lyricist (snowy* was the composer). Is that OK? Also, I didn't have time to create the redirect, so would you be able to do it? Thanks. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:27, November 29, 2016 (UTC) I added another song called especially but wikia has this annoying habit of changing it to Especially. It's also changed innisfree to Innisfree. I remember fixing it once before but I can't remember how. Many songs and producers have lower case names. Would it be possible for you to put some instructions somewhere on how to work around this feature bug? ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:42, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Self-covers I was thinking about adding decide ft. Hatsune Miku released on keeno's album and I found out that this song was originally composed for utaite. I don't know if the Vocaloid version counts as self-cover or not. Does "self" part mean that a producer make vocaloid version of song composed by theirself, regardless of who sang the original? I just want to make sure. Nefere (talk) 09:36, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for answer! I made a page =) Nefere (talk) 13:13, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Saikin Osen Remix Thank you Amandelen. I'll remember your advice for any future instances. But do you think instead of fusing the page together, I could make a tab like you did with the lyrics to seperate them and have one for the regular version and the other for the high res version, that way they would still technically be on the same page but the information would be more seperated. They both have different main images too, and there are instances (as I've stated in the talk page of Rachinaf) were the lyrics don't exactly match up with the singing of Hatsune Miku. Then I could add the notes like I did in my original page so people wouldn't be confused, and they would be seperated from the original release song. Do I have your okay, and if yes, please send me the lyrics and notes I typed on the page through a document or something, like copy and paste? Thank you for the lyric re-submitting and have a great day! <3 Mehrani-P (talk) 02:12, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes but for the High Res Version, Deino3330 had created a new cover image, and again "there are instances (as I've stated in the talk page of Rachinaf) where the lyrics don't exactly match up with the singing of Hatsune Miku. Then I could add the notes like I did in my original page so people wouldn't be confused." I added the notes because (I don't know if you guys can still see it on my original page, since it was deleted) Hatsune Miku would say things that weren't part of the subtitles so I added in lyrics/syllables to what she did say in paranthesis so people would know how to sing the exact lyrics of Hatsune Miku. If I make the edit to show you what i'm talking about, would you be able to undo it? Because I don't think I'm explaining this even in a way i can understand... But if you can undo it, please allow me to make the edits I'm talking about and if you don't like it you can undo it. But in order to do that I would kind of need my original page back up, only because I need''' all''' of the information I put on that page, and then I (or if only you and Rachinraf can delete pages, then you guys would...) delete the page. This is the only way I believe I can explain to you my Idea. Thank you! :) Mehrani-P (talk) 20:03, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Amandelen, and I must sound annoying by now...I'm really sorry, but I don't know you understand or If it's me...(I'm truly sorry you must be annoyed and I am not really used to this...) You know how when you added my lyrics to the saikin osen page, you put it under a tab that says high resolution (or something like that) so when you click on it, it would bring up the high res lyrics instead of the original lyrics. Can I make a tab for the entire page so when you click on the tab, it shows the high res information, that way its technically the same page but it will show different information depending on which tab you have up. I'll put up an image to explain these tabs, but the artist Deino made to artwork and i'd really like to display it. Mehrani-P (talk) 04:27, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Welp. Turns out the screenshot wont work... But I'm going to make an edit soon. Not too drastic and I can put it back if you dont like it. This edit will be what im essentially talking about. And you arent being rude, if anything i sound rude, repetitv, and unclear. I'll keep you posted to when I make the edit, and i dont think ill be touching the lyrics. (Sorry for the improper typing im on my phone...) Mehrani-P (talk) 04:37, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much Amandelen, I'll try to remember your advice and contribute as much as I can to this wikia. (^ v ^ ) Mehrani-P (talk) 21:50, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Ask for delete a redirection Hi, I made recently this page and I made a typo in romaji title of a song (writing "no" for "と"). The title of the page is correct, but I made a redirection with this typo. I made a new one, but the old redirection has to be removed. Would you like to delete the page? Nefere (talk) 19:15, December 6, 2016 (UTC) 179.7.220.201 Undid their edit but this user removed lyrics/vandalized one of the pages~Raine Thank you for telling me. I blocked them. Amandelen (talk) 14:57, December 7, 2016 (UTC) it's ok but SOON, i must to upload to youtube. how long it had been? maybe this can help u https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B08kfkeoh_scV1E2ZEtkeTZDVUU KHTunaZCG (talk) 16:18, December 7, 2016 (UTC) oh, i forget to tell u something. about KATAKANA in bracket. u can't find to those mean, u must search in kanji and it's in above link that send link to u ps. i'm sorry if i do wrong something. i'm new for wikia a KHTunaZCG (talk) 16:28, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for ur suggest. i already ask Damesukekun. Junky lovers http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Junky_Lover This page actually needs an "s" at the end of the title, can you fix/edit it please? ~Raine ask about eng translate thank you for edited SPL's song. i'll try to learning for more and more. Q1.before i'll put on eng translate on page who should send to check out for translate? u? or Damesukekun? Q2. i dont know that how to put image on infoboxsond's template, mostly image stay on my PC which i dont remember to where i get that image? Q3. about how many of views, should i reference from where? i see on youtube 166,000+ but u write 30,000+ i'm quite confused. KHTunaZCG (talk) 11:46, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Oh, u answer quickly! this time isnt my translate,it come from anyone of on youtube,i did see it so i guess that it may use it on that page (SPL) 大嫌いなはずだった。 (Daikirai na Hazu Datta.) Hi ! I was wondering if the translation of 大嫌いなはずだった。 (Daikirai na Hazu Datta.) had been checked ? If so, the translator isn't credited. Also, I'm going to be more present for about 3 or 4 weeks, I have a long winter break ! Let me know if I can help you with anything. Rachinaf (talk) 13:27, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I put FudoYuki's translation. Probably she's a native Japanese speaker living in Singapore. The more contributors, the better. Damesukekun (talk) 11:31, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Help needed Could you please delete this redirect page. It got created when I fixed the typo. :Update: it's OK, Rach deleted it. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:20, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Unrelated, but some comments were recently entered on サーカス・モンスター (CiRCuS MoNSTeR) that might need attention. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:17, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Translation Check Hello. Could you give me your opinion? I was asked to check this translation. The translation is clumsy and the translator doesn't seem to speak English fluently. Am I right? Damesukekun (talk) 10:23, December 28, 2016 (UTC)